Stupid haters
by That Random Writer
Summary: Rocky and cece have been dating for a while now, but when friends slowly slip away and eventually stop altogether how will cece react! But more importantly how will rocky react to cece's reaction! Please R&R! Wayyyy better than the summary, promise


**A/N: Hey everyone I know I haven't updated In a while so I apologize. In all honesty the reason is because I was in trouble. So I will update 'Hate,but love to paint' this Wednesday hopefully. This is a one-shot for Valentine's day, I know its late but I was in trouble so happy late v-day! IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE A MULTI-CHAPTER LET ME KNOW! P.S. STOP SCREAMING IN YOUR HEAD(it's okay I pretend to yell in my head when I see caps also lol)**

**Rocky P.O.V.**

Ughhh, I'm so confused right now. I just don't know what to do…well I know what to do, I just don't want to do it. I mean lately I have noticed how cece has been acting different. Well, actually she has been sad, she's not the same up beat red head I know and like. She isn't the same fireball….she's not my fireball anymore. She acts all sad whenever we hang out, but when I try to confront her about it she just says it's nothing. I am kind of getting bummed out too.

It's because cece is the one who keeps me going, and when she is sad I'm sad. She is my world and she pushes me to do these crazy and exciting things. And without her happiness there is just no excitement in my life.

So I guess now you can tell how I feel about her…I like her. Yeah that's right, I Rocky Blue totally like my best friend Cece Jones. I know a lot of you will think it's so cliché liking your best friend but hey,the heart wants what the heart wants you know. But, its okay, because she likes me back. How do I know? Well it's because she told me, she actually tells me everyday. I tell her everyday too.

Yeah, were dating and it feels great! I remember how it happened, every last detail…. I was in my room doing my homework, well finishing up and starting to get ready to go to cece's room.

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

"Huff, finally done!"I said as I packed up all my homework. As I headed to my room Ty came out of his. "Sup lil' sis, what's up?" He said as he walked by, stopping to talk to me. "Oh I just finished my homework, I'm heading to cece's let mom know kay?" I said as I skipped to my room. He just nodded and walked to the fridge.

'Okay, that's settled now off to cece's.' I thought as I walked down the fire escape and into cece's apartment. "Hey hey hey!" I said as I climbed through the window. "ROCKYYY!" That was all I heard cece say before I felt small hands wrap around my neck. I immediately wrapped my hands around her waist. "Hey cece, uhhh why so…umm clingy?" I asked liking the closeness.

"Oh well, I just really missed my best friend is all." She said, her hot breath on my neck. It made me shiver a little. "Oh okay, but why it's only been 2 hours since we last saw each other." I said trying to sound relaxed. I don't know why, but lately me and cece have been more touchy feely with one another. I actually kind of like it. I feel like things are changing between us, but in a good way.

"I don't know is it so wrong for someone to miss there best friend." I just shrugged at that. "So, wanna watch some t.v?" I say changing the subject, and I think I am going to just die if cece and I stay this close. She stopped hugging me and we were just centimeters apart. I couldn't take having cece's breath hit mine anymore.

"Sure carry me?" She asks/demands, raising her hands over her head and smiles at me. I just laugh at her and pick her up bridal style. I smile to myself as she wraps her hands around my neck again, but this time she also buries her head in my neck. "Sure anything for my boo." I say earning a giggle from cece.

I set her down on the couch and then sit on the far side of the couch away from her. I turned on the t.v and I thought I heard a grunt from cece. I looked over at cece and I saw she had her thinking face on. 'Oh no, cece is thinking that is never good.'

But before I had time to voice my thoughts, cece got up and put my legs up so I was laying down with my upper body in the sitting position. She then proceeded on to sit on my lap. She laid her head on my chest and hugged me, I grabbed her waist and we just sort of got quiet.

I honestly didn't know what to say. I also don't think there was anything to say. We were just sitting watching t.v enjoying each others company. After we had been like this for half the show cece decided to switch her position to where she was laying her whole front side on me. And let me just say, you haven't lived until you feel cece's breasts push against yours and just her whole body fit perfectly in line with yours.

That's when it hit me. I. like. Cece. I don't know why it never clicked before. Cece and I are completely alike.

Well obviously, that's why were best friends. What I ment was that we are so compatible, so I don't know why I didn't realize my feelings before. Wow I just kind of fought with myself. Anyway, I…I have to tell her how I feel. But what if she doesn't feel the same. Oh of course she feels the same it's no wonder why she is laying on you. Not to mention on your chest. I'm fighting with myself again. Okay, here goes nothing.

"Hey cece, can we talk for a second." I ask shifting uncomfortably. Although I was completely comfortable. "Umm yeah sure what's up Rocky?" She said getting up and standing, I stood up too. "Well I have noticed that lately we've been…closer and I noticed that I…like it." I say looking at the ground scared to see her reaction.

"What do you mean?" She asks. I look up at her and she has her head cocked to the side. 'Okay now I know I like her, because she looks so cute with her head like that.' I shook my head, I just cant help myself. I walked up to her and said, "I like you." After I said that I kissed her soft and compassionate.

We kissed for a few more minuets, and then cece pulled away. "I like you too."She said and smiled at me. I beamed, with the biggest smile ever. "So there is only one thing left to say, Rocky will you be my girlfriend?" She asked me.

I just hugged her and screamed "YES, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" After she regained her balance we broke apart and just started making out out again.

The weeks went by and eventually it had been a moth since we started dating. Things started out great, sure we got a few weird looks but for the most part things were normal. Slowly things started changing, like our friends stopped talking to us. Not like Deuce, Ty, or Dina. They were our besties, but the other people that would wav or we would have small talk with just stopped communicating with us.

Eventually it came to the point where in school I had asked Deuce if he wanted to come sit with us at lunch and he replied like this. "Look Rocky I love you both and all but, it might hurt my business to be with you. Don't get me wrong I'm not ditching you to go with the crowd, I just need the money to get Dina something for her birthday."

I just sighed and sat with cece. So that brings me to where I am now, cece has been acting different, just last week I tried to kiss her by her locker, but she just topped me and said she doesn't feel well. But later that day in the girls bathroom no one was in there except cece and I and then she kissed me, when I heard foot steps getting closer she stopped and pulled me to class.

_End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

So the thing I said I didn't want to do earlier was break up with cece, but that is what I have to do. I mean don't get me wrong I really care for her and I want the best for her, but along with that means I want her to be happy. And obviously she isn't happy without her friends. So I guess here goes nothing…

"Hey cece."I said as I walked over to her where she was standing, by her locker. "Oh…hey Rocky." She sounded sad, as usual. I intertwined our fingers and brought her over to sit with me on the bench. "So umm, I have noticed you acting different lately, so I was thinking that we should go back to being just friends, then you could get your friends back." I say as I look at the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? Look I could never and would never leave you, you are my life my world, forget what everyone else thinks I only care about you. We should be together, forever and always. I cant live with out you. " She said standing up and yelling. "Look I noticed how sad you are now, and how different you act. I care about you to much to just sit back and watch you stay this way I'm sorry." I say standing up and talking to her.

"No, Rocky you don't understand I was just sad because my mom said that if my grades don't get better she will take me off the show. And I didn't want to ask you to help because I just feel so dumb, and I feel like I already get so much from you. I can always find a new friend, but I will only have one perfect you, and you are irreplaceable." cece said with a few tears strolling down her face. I quickly wiped the away.

"I'm sorry cece, I had no idea. I also don't want you to ever not come to me again, I want to help you with anything, and everything. And besides, I love school, so I would be overjoyed to help you with your work." I say grabbing her hands.

"Just please don't bre-" I cut her off. "I don't care about everyone else, I never did. You just looked so sad and I thought you would be happier, but I realize now that we are perfect for each other, and we always will be. I never want to be away from you and I want to be right next to you no matter what happens, ever…I love you." I said letting one tear fall.

She quickly wiped it away, I was so nervous. That was the first time any of us said 'I love you' to one another. I didn't know what she would say. I felt her put her hand over my heart, and on my chest. I blushed so hard at that.

"Is that for me?" I heard her say I looked up at her confused. "The beating, it's so fast. It feels like it could burst at any moment…is that how you feel for me, do I make your heart soar?" I nodded. She then took my hand and put it over her heart. "That fluttering is for you also, every time we touch, kiss, and just be near you this happens my heart goes crazy." She was right it felt just how she described it, like it would burst at any moment. "I love you to Rocky." I heard her say finally.

I looked up and saw her crying. "Aww, come on babe don't cry or I'll start crying to." She laughed at me. "Your such a dork." I pouted. "But you're my beautiful dork." I blushed at that. "That's more like it." I said playfully. She just smiled and said, "I have an idea." She pulled me up on top of the bench with her.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, ATTENTION PLEASE!...YO LISTEN UP AND SHUT UP! Thank you, ok so I have noticed that everyone of you guys have stopped talking to me since I started dating this goddess, and you stopped talking to her too. Well I'm here to say, that I love her and she loves me so if you think not talking to us will stop us from being together you are so wrong. Our love is stronger than anything you guys can do so knock it off."

There was clapping heard, but then cece pulled me into a kiss. We started making out, she licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I gladly gave her. We then started wrestling with our tounges, both of us fighting for dominance. I played with her for a little longer and then gave in, she then started exploring every part of my mouth.

I then heard people cheering. "CECE, ROCKY, CECE, ROCKY." I was so involved in kissing her that I forgot people were watching us. Luckily cece pulled away, so I wouldn't be more embarrassed. She helped me down and then everyone cleared the halls.

Next, Deuce and Ty came over. "Guys that was awesome, and I am sorry for being a bad friend." Deuce said hanging his head low. "Yeah sorry sis, I should've been there for you two." Ty said rubbing the back of his neck. "Guys it's all good, just don't do it again."I said giving them a look. "Right, well we got to go, see ya." Ty said as he and Deuce left

"So, what now. I mean, we got our friends back, thanks to you. I guess you want to hang out with them."I said thinking she might want to spend time with them now that they'll talk to her again. "No thanks, I think I just wanna go take my goddess for icecream." She said. I blushed and smirked. "Goddess huh, I could get used to that." She just smiled.

"I love you." She said simply.

"I love you to, now let's go get some icecream." I said and hugged her.

"Alright baby, let's go." And with that we held hands and got some ice cream.

**A/N: Alright it's done at 2:56 where I live. I'm so tired, but I stayed up late to give this to you guys. So I couldn't think of an ending, because I didn't want to end it with an ' I love you' and 'I love you too'. So I figured when in doubt use ice cream to get out. Yeah I'm so tired I made a bad line or whatever they're called. See I'm so tired I can't think, good night guys let me know what you think. I looked this morning and I had a review asking for another chapter, if enough of you want a new one I will make another one. So give me ideas for what should be next, because I am saving my ideas for my other story after the chaos is over.  
><strong>


End file.
